


Seen

by antheia



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people who thought the language barrier should have been a problem for Pavel and Hank. Those people don't share a locker room with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen

There are people who thought the language barrier should have been a problem for Pavel and Hank. Those people don't share a locker room with them. The first time they worked themselves to a smartass-standstill, Homer and Nik had shaken their heads at one another before wandering into the showers.

**

 "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you..." Nik had said, the first time he caught them making out in what they'd thought would be an untraveled corridor in the Joe. And he was happy for them, but the last thing anyone needed was for a reporter to stumble on them the way he had. Pavel backed up against the wall, one hand on Hank's ass and the other in his hair. Hank's mouth trailing up Pavel's neck to his mouth.

 

"...just be a little more careful."

**

They'd all sent Val in search of Hank and Pavel to help celebrate their victory. Standing alone in the elevator on his way back to the lobby, he wished they'd sent someone else. He was going to spend the rest of the night trying to forget the sounds he'd heard coming from behind their door.

**

 Danny stepped out and skated across the ice, picking out a spot to start stretching. He glanced up and spotted Hank and Pavel divvying up pucks and moving into and out of each other's personal space. In three minutes, they exchanged maybe four words. He envied their simple easiness with one another. As he watched, Pavel reached out and fingered the hem of Hank's jersey. Danny turned away, giving them back whatever privacy he could.


End file.
